Shion's Protector
by Armor King
Summary: Severly damaged from the battle with TELOS, KOSMOS still has one important battle to fight. Pairing: Shion x KOSMOS!


(-Author's Notes-) 

Okay, Finally! This is my first (of hopefully many) shoujoai fics about the pairing of Shion/KOS-MOS! That's right! I've finally started my first Shion/KOS-MOS fic! Btw, It's kinda based on initial thoughts of the Xenosaga: Episode 3 story-elements. In other words, there could be a spoiler or two, including the identity of the Red Testament (no guarantee that it's correct, though). Oh, And I'm sorry I haven't posted any new fics in awhile, but I've been kinda busy.Anyway, Here it is!

SUMMARY: Severly damaged from the battle with T-ELOS, KOS-MOS still has one important battle to fight.

(-Disclaimer, etc.-)

Disclaimer: I do not own Xenosaga or the characters contained therein! Therefore, I disclaim them. They are owned and copyrighted by Namco and Monolith Soft!

Pairing: Shion/KOS-MOS of course!

Length: 1 chapter

Rating: T - M

Genre?

Warnings: Massive damage to KOS-y (:Cries:). Moderate degree of violence. Also, This fic is SHOUJO-AI (Shion/KOS-MOS) and if you don't like shoujo-ai, don't read! Again, Flames are not recognized other than for the stupidity of the flamer!

(-SHION'S PROTECTOR-)

Having barely managed to defeat her near-twin, T-ELOS, KOS-MOS collapses to the ground and enters an automatic statis-lock (or forced shut-down)... her android body having sustained severe damage.

/Another Location/

Meanwhile... Shion is confronted by the Red Testament standing before her, "Who are you!" she demands, pointing her MWS at the enemy infront of her.

"I would've thought you'd have figured it out the moment you saw T-ELOS... Shion." the Testament responds in a voice that Shion recognizes only too well. As his words are spoken, the Testament raises his left hand to take hold of the mask covering his face and slowly removes it.

Shion recognizes the face beneath immediately as her eyes widen and she lowers her weapon, "K-Kevin? I-it can't be..." she says, voice breaking slightly, "Y-you were killed by... the archetype..."

"That's right, I was." Kevin responds, dropping his mask to the floor, "But Wilhelm brought me back as I am now." "And..." he continues, pulling a double-edged sword from behind himself, "Soon, You will join me."

"Wh-what're you saying, Kevin?" Shion questions, "You're making no sense!"

"It will all become clear soon, Shion." Kevin replies, "Your death will be but a brief instant, I promise!" he suddenly pushes off toward Shion and swings his sword at her.

Startled, Shion falls back out of the weapon's trajectory and lands in an almost sitting position on the floor. She then scoots back across the floor just as Kevin plunges the sword downward at her, however it only pierces the floor. Afterward, Shion manages to make her way up to her feet.

"Please, Stop struggling Shion." Kevin says as he frees the sword from the floor, "It will be over quickly."

As he advances toward her again, Shion finds herself unable to turn her MWS on a man she once loved, 'I... can't.' she says to herself as Kevin's sword raises before her, 'I guess, this really is... the end.' slowly she closes her eyes.

/SCENE-SWITCH/

KOS-MOS' red eyes open suddenly, "Shion... needs me." she says.

/SCENE-SWITCH/

Shion squinches her closed eyes as Kevin's blade descends upon her, however, instead of feeling the cold steel ripping into her flesh, she hears the clang of metal cutting into metal. Shion's green eyes open to see a pair of robotic red eyes peering back into them. KOS-MOS' energy-field blows Kevin back several feet as a long silence passes between her and Shion, their gazes remaining locked and only breaking momentarily as their eyes blink a couple times. Neither seems to notice the quickly advancing red-cloaked man, however, Shion does notice the massive damage litting KOS-MOS' android frame.

Suddenly, KOS-MOS pushes Shion back as she spins around, dropping to her right knee, and catches Kevin's arm in her left hand as she thrusts her right hand -transfigured into sword-form- through the man's torso.

"I-impossible..." Kevin says, coughing twice as he looks down at the blue-haired android, "Not only has she exceeded her programming but... she has exceeded the very limits of her android body..." his sword drops from his right hand and clangs onto the floor.

KOS-MOS pulls her sword-arm from Kevin's chest and stands up, releasing Kevin's arm and gripping his neck with her left hand. Shion notices the gash in the android girl's backfrommoments before as sparks escape, denoting several circuits and neural links could be severed. As KOS-MOS lifts the man into the air, her eyes flash blue for a moment before she tosses him across the room with enough force to indent a wall with the outline of his body.

KOS-MOS holds out her sword-arm to her right side and the blade transfigures into the R-Cannon. The android points the newly formed cannon at the man buried in the wall and begins charging energy in the structure of it. Shion is too shocked at the events that are transpiring to voice anything as KOS-MOS fires her arm-cannon and destroys any trace of Kevin -if it was, indeed, him- before lowering her arm as it re-transfigures into its normal shape.

A moment later, KOS-MOS slowly turns toward Shion and the girl notices the full extent of the damage done to the android, wondering how she could even move as her eyes roam over the gashes and other damage to KOS-MOS' metallic frame. Tears well up in Shion's eyes at the maimed form of her creation, "K... KOS... MOS?" she finally voices.

"Mission complete, Shion..." KOS-MOS responds in her normal android voice before her frame crumbles to the ground.

"KOS-MOS!" Shion calls as she pushes herself up and runs to the android girl's side.

chaos and the others show up within moments, running into the room quickly and gasping at the side revealed to them. "No, This is... impossible." chaos says near inaudibly.

"KOS-MOS--"

"Shion." KOS-MOS interrupts, seeing the tears in Shion's eyes, "I once asked why humans cry." looking into the teary eyes of her creator, "I think I understand now, but it is not something I can do. Remember, Shion, I am only a weapon... an android, an artificial life-form that you created."

"Stop saying that, KOS-MOS!" Shion states, wiping tears from her eyes, "You... you're so much more than that!" "If you were just an android, you wouldn't have overridden the automatic statis-lock, and you couldn't have continued fighting after sustaining that much damage!" she continues, "KOS-MOS, I--"

"Shion." the blue-haired android interrupts again, "I am happy... that I was... of ser... vice..." as the last word is spoken, KOS-MOS' eyes slowly flicker until the lights within them fade completely.

"NO!" Shion shouts. A few moments later, her head is tossed back and she cries out into the expanse of the large room, "KOS-MOOOOSSS!" her voice echoeing off the metal walls of the room. MOMO turns and buries her face in Jr's shoulder as the URTV tilts his head slightly down and to one side, closing his eyes. Ziggy looks pretty much the same as usual and Jin closes his eyes as he bows his head, chaos gripping his hands into fists.

"KOS-MOS, I..." Shion says, lowering her head again, her eyes still closed, "You have to be more than just an android!" "You have to be, because I..." she continues, tears trickling down her cheeks, "I love you..."

"This... this can't happen..." chaos says, gripping his hands even tighter, "No! I won't let it happen!" suddenly, the silver-haired boy's hands and he raises them infront of himself, opening them as he turns the palms upward and releases the energy.

However, The energy immediately dissipates as a bout of laughter is heard to echo through the entire area. Shion stands up from beside KOS-MOS as the group looks up into a darkened area, the point from which the laughter is emanating.

"What!" questions chaos, wondering what happened to his energy.

A spotlight shines down to illuminate Wilhelm, standing atop an AMWS unit, with his arms partially folded and his right hand covering his mouth as he finishes his laughter before looking down upon the group, "Thank you... Yeshua." he says, his words directed at chaos, "I knew I could count on your help, old friend."

"What do you mean?" queries chaos.

"When you attempted to use you energy to revive KOS-MOS, it gave me the final piece I needed to gain control of both Abel's Ark and the Zohar." Wilhelm explains.

"Bastard!" Jr states, drawing his pistols.

"Jr! Don't!" chaos warns as the URTV starts firing at Wilhelm.

However, Every single bullet vanishes just inches infront of the Wilhelm and he holds his closed right hand out infront of himself, turning it over as he opens it to let the bullets fall to the floor.

"My turn." Ziggy says, materializing his multi-rocket launcher on his left arm and firing several rockets toward Wilhelm, however, they appear to be deflected against an invisible shield when they near him.

"Anyone else?" asks Wilhelm, looking around at the group, "You should know that none of you can defeat me and, now that I have complete control of Abel's Ark and U-DO, that even includes you, Yeshua. But, You are all free to try as much as you like. Any takers?"

Shion takes a retreating step back only to be motioned to one side by a right arm against her left.

"Stand clear, Shion." KOS-MOS says, as she walks infront of the brown-haired engineer, her android body still in massive disrepair -a truth made apparent by the damaged areas and sparks escaping through wounds in her exterior-.

"K-KOS... MOS?"

"I will eliminate the threat." KOS-MOS says. Her right arm twitches with damage, sparks flying, before transfiguring into its cannon-form once again. The blue-haired android aims the cannon's barrel toward Wilhelm.

"KOS-MOS, You can't!" Shion states, placing her left hand on KOS-MOS' cannon arm and causing her to lower it somewhat as the brown-haired girl places herself infront of the android, looking at her, "You're not capable of fighting right now!"

"Meddling girl!" Wilhelm states, "Your roll in this play has ended! Disappear from the stage!" with that, several beams fly forth from his AMWS.

An upclose is shown of KOS-MOS and Shion's heads, their eyes locked with one another's. Suddenly, Shion's eyes widen quickly and everyone else is shown, stunned expressions all around. With time moving at a snail's pace, Shion's gaze never leaves KOS-MOS' as her green eyes start to close, her body falling to her right side.

Almost instinctively, KOS-MOS' left arm raises to catch the falling girl as time ressumes its normal flow. KOS-MOS' red eyes remain unblinkingly afixed on her creator whose body lies limp against the android's left arm. After what seems like an eternal silence, "... Shion?" KOS-MOS says, seeming... shocked(?). The android's eyes flash blue-red-blue-red before she looks up suddenly toward Wilhelm, jerking her still transformed right arm upward in-sync, and fires her arm cannon three times.

All three shots seem to hit Wilhelm's invisible shield and dissipate, "Try all you like." Wilhelm says, "But, Even you can't stop me now."

The line of lights along the side of KOS-MOS' cannon arm light up in this order, yellow-green-red. Once the red light at the end lights up, it starts flashing -signifying full-charge- and KOS-MOS' arm starts sparking as small fleaks of metal snap off, the metal of the cannon itself starting to melt... a sign that it's still charging energy. KOS-MOS' eyes blink, re-opening as blue, and she fires another shot at Wilhelm, this one more of an elongated beam-like shot.

As it nears Wilhelm, the beam-shot vanishes too soon to have hit his shield. Wilhelm's eyes widen as he spins around to see the shot reappear to hit the eye of the Zohar and the core of Abel's Ark. "A... dimensional transfer shot? How?" Wilhelm questions, Abel's Ark beginning to shake violently, "No! This can't be happening! All those years of preparation!" an explosion engulfs both him and his AMWS as Abel's Ark starts fragmenting.

KOS-MOS' arm returns to normal and she lifts Shion's body in a cradle-position, lowering her head as her eyes close, "Shion..." she says, her voice seeming to carry emotion as a tear falls onto Shion's face at the exact moment a pair of white angelic wings appear on KOS-MOS' back, extending outward. With a single flap, KOS-MOS and Shion are both lifted high into the air where KOS-MOS' wings then wrap around the two and a bright white light envelopes them.

Below... Jr, Ziggy, MOMO, Jin, and chaos vanish in individual flashes of light and reappear onboard the Elsa.

Inside the bright light, however, Shion awakes to find herself face-to-face with KOS-MOS, neither wearing a stitch. She also finds her hands being held by the blue-haired android, "KOS-MOS?" she queries in shock.

KOS-MOS nods, her eyes blue, "Shion, I wanted to tell you that I love you, too." she says, in the same emotion-carrying voice from moments before, "Even though I may not always show it, because I am an android after all." Even though, at this point, Shion already knows there's alot more to the blue-haired girl than that.

"Will things be different from now on?" asks Shion.

"That is something that is up to you, Shion." KOS-MOS replies, "The future is something that changes all the time."

Shion smiles and pulls herself toward KOS-MOS, separating their hands and wrapping her arms around the blue-haired android, hugging her tightly as they both vanish with the bright light.

The Elsa also vanishes from inside Abel's Ark as the gigantic 'ship' disappears from the cosmos completely. The Elsa reappears somewhere else in deep space, surrounded by stars.

On the bridge, a bright flash occurs causing most everyone to shield their eyes before it fades to reveal KOS-MOS -with her normal android appearance and looking completely undamaged-, holding an unconscious Shion in a cradle-position in her arms. The brown-haired girl is again in her previous attire, complete with the hole where she was hit with Wilhelm's attack, but no wound. chaos and the others rush over to the two.

"KOS-MOS!" MOMO says, smiling, "Is Shion...?"

"She is fine." KOS-MOS says, her voice completely android -aka emotionless-, "However, She requires rest. I must take her to the cabin, if you will all excuse me." she nods once before turning and carrying Shion off the bridge and toward the cabin that was once designated for Shion and MOMO.

"Well, I'm glad they're both okay." chaos says.

"Yeah, me too." Jr adds, "But, What the Hell happened back there, anyway?"

"Some questions, I believe, are better left unasked and unanswered." Ziggy responds to Jr's query.

"Maybe."

"Let's just be glad we all made it, shall we?" adds Jin.

(-Several days later, aboard the Durandal-)

"Come on, KOS-MOS." Shion says, smiling, "Let's go." she pulls a little on the android-girl's left arm

KOS-MOS turns to the others, "Excuse us." she says, nodding slightly before she and Shion start off toward the 'train' on the Durandal.

"Hey, Chief. Wait on me!" Allen calls after them.

"Not this time, Allen." Shion responds, looking toward him, "KOS-MOS and I are just going to visit the park." the two continue onward, Shion wrapping her arms around KOS-MOS' left arm as they do.

"Uh, But--" Allen says, scratching the back of his head.

Jr backslaps Allen's stomach, "Give it up already, man." the URTV says, "You know you ain't got a chance."

View switches back to Shion and KOS-MOS. KOS-MOS' eyes quickly flash blue before reverting to their red color.

(-The End-)

Ramblings: Well, Let me know what you all think, okay? BTW, If you haven't read my bio page then you probably don't know that this is one of my absolute FAVORITE shoujo-ai pairings of all time! Okay, Well ja till next time.


End file.
